An Uchiha Halloween
by Ninjazzz
Summary: Melia is excited for Halloween. But Itachi is late, will Itachi make it homw in time to bring Melia trick or treating? Read, review, follow, etc... sorry I'm not good at summaries for things like this.


AN: Sorry this is a little late. Its not finished but if people review I'll post more of it. HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! Ad thanks to those who are following and favoriteing my story Melias Secret

An Uchiha Halloween...

I said it was never boring around here, and I meant it.

Melia 4 years old...

Melia...

I was very excited to go trick or treating with my nii-san. I was going to go as an Anbu. Itachi-nii told me that Anbu are the best of the best. He told me that Anbu are really strong. Itachi was able to talk to someone to get me a really cool mask to wear. I couldn't wait for my nii-san to return from his mission. Stupid kitty, there's a kitty cat named Tora who's always getting out and my nii-san or other ninjas have to after and catch the kitty. Today was Itachi's turn, Shisui came up to me seeing me staring out the window since Itachi left 10 minutes ago.

"Hey Melia. What's up?"

"When will nii-san get back?"

"He'll be back soon."

"We're supposed to go trick or treating soon. He promised he'd be back to help me get ready."

"What if I help you get ready? I'm no Itachi but I am shunshin no Shisui, I'm pretty fast."

"Really you could help me?"

"Ya. I'll tell you what if Itachi-kun doesn't show in the next 10 minutes I'll help you get ready. That way your brother has a chance to keep his promise because you know what? Itachi-kun is one of the best ninja in this clan." 'Good thing Itachi is a prodigy. He's probably finishing reporting to the Hokage as we speak. Itachi-kun, you better be glad that I'm buying you time.'

Meanwhile…

Itachi…

I had just finished catching Tora in under a half hour. I might be a prodigy however, wit the size and complex layout of the village most of that time was spent trying to locate that cat. Most civilians might believe it's easy to catch a cat but catching a cat that must know the layout of the village than Anbu? While the cat runs through the streets, under tight spaces and seems to be learning more about the village every time it gets out? It's a simple mission however, is the bane of every shinobi who must take those missions. The chunnin exams were luckily a few weeks away meaning if I passed then I wouldn't have to take missions like this all the time. I went to the Hokage tower and gave my mission report.

Once I was finished giving my report and Tora was with the Fire Dynamios' wife I proceeded to head back to the Uchiha compound.

Shisui & Melia…

Itachi finally made it back. He and Shisui started to help me get my costume ready. They helped me pick out a black tank top and a pair of long black pants. I got dressed while they wandered around outside.

Shisui…

'I wish Itachi would get back soon. Melia-chan is going to be pretty mad if he doesn't.' I finally had an idea while Melia-chan was sitting in front of the window waiting for Itachi-kun. I made a bunshin and had my clone transform into Itachi. I knew this promise was important to Melia-chan, so I wasn't going to let her be disappointed.

Itachi…

I finally made it to the compound and searched for Melia-chan's chakra signature. Once I found it I had a feeling that I pretty much broke my promise of helping her get ready for tonight. I located Shisui-kun outside her door with…me? "Shisui?"

Shisui…

I heard Itachi call from behind me and I dispelled the clone of Itachi.

"Hey Itachi! Melia was pretty happy that you made it back in time to help her get ready. She was happy with the costume that '**we' **helped her to organize."

Itachi…

By the way he said 'we' I could tell what happened. I was running late and Shisui-kun helped to cover for me with Melia-chan, by using a shadow clone and transformation jutsu combo. "Ya? I'm glad. Arigato for helping me out."

"No prob. That's what families are for, besides this meant a lot to Melia-chan. I'm going on a hunch but I'm guessing this was important for you as well?"

"Hai. Did Melia-chan ask about the Anbu mask?"

"Hai. I assume that you have it?"

"Hai. I was able to use a favor from lord hokage and he had one custom made."

"She'll like it."

Melia came out of her room and showed her costume to her brothers. "What do you think?"

"It's cute."

"I'm with Shisui. You look like a deadly konichi."

"Yay!"

"Itachi don't give her ideas."

"I almost forgot." Melia went back into her room and got a few kunai and shuriken, loaded them into a spare pouch Shisui lent her. Put it on and grabed her bow and arrows. "Now I look like a real ninja."

"You forgot something."

"Really? What did I forget Itachi-nii?"

"Your mask." he said as he pulled out a


End file.
